


Linked

by turtleduckanarchy



Series: Villaneve Soulmate AU [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: They see their own names on the other's wrists.  One is enamored.  Another a little less so.  But there is no denying that they're linked.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villaneve Soulmate AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Linked

They held their wrists out for each other to see.

Villanelle had all but jumped with glee when she saw her name on Eve’s wrist. It really was perfect. And it said “Villanelle.” They were meant to meet like this, playing their game of cat and mouse as they chased each other across the globe. 

Even as she stumbled around Paris, she couldn’t help but laugh—a horrible wheezing sound—as she tried in vain to keep her blood inside where it belonged. Eve was her soulmate, and she was Eve’s. Fate had brought them together, held them as a unit meant to be one. They were connected. They had no choice but accept it. 

Eve loved her. It was that simple. It was just a fact of life.

Eve felt a mix of dread and excitement when she saw her name on Villanelle’s wrist. She ignored the doodled hearts Villanelle had added around her name. Hearts. Villanelle really thought her name needed some hearts.

She wasn’t sure if she was happy or terrified by the revelation. Part of her was furious at the idea that Villanelle had cost her so much. Part of her was amazed by it. She certainly was exhausted by their constant pas de deux, but she didn’t want to give it up. Giving it up would be impossible, just as painful as being shot. She couldn’t deny the link between them.

In the end, Villanelle was obsessed with her. It couldn’t be anything else. It couldn’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has left me with little to do, so I wrote this real quick. Hope you all are staying safe in this time.


End file.
